The subject invention relates to a hanging file folder assembly comprising a pair of suspension bars, at least one of which is slidably received. It relates furthermore to a novel file folder and a novel index tab holder adapted for use in such an assembly.
Hanging file folders are commonly used for separating different categories of documents stored in cabinetry such as file cabinets, credenzas, and the like. Such cabinetry typically includes storage drawers provided with support rails mounted along both sides thereof and extending longitudinally in the direction of drawer movement. A hanging file for such an application may be fashioned from a rectangular paperboard sheet which is centrally folded to define front and rear walls for the folder. The marginal sheet portions remote from the central fold line are folded over and secured to their parent walls so as to define front and rear guide passages. Suspension bars are then inserted into these passages. The suspension bars are of sufficient length to span the distance between the support rails. When in use the suspension bars are hooked over the support rails, so that the file folder is suspended therefrom.
Hanging file folder assemblies usually include index tabs are inserted into index tab holders mounted on at least some of the file folders for displaying index tabs which identify the subject matter of the documents filed therein. However, hanging file folders come in a number of different designs, and it is desirable to provide index tab holders which are able to accommodate a range of design variations.
Hanging file folders of the above described type frequently have a plurality of spaced slits along the length of at least one guide passage. These slits afford entry points for mounting ears projecting sidewardly from opposite of such mounting is shown in Snowden, U.S. Pat. No. 4,053,057. It is apparent that this mounting technique affords mounting at only a relatively few predesignated locations. Moreover, the index tab holders must have a length equal to the distance between adjacent slits or an integral number of such distances.
It is an object of this invention to provide a hanging file folder assembly having a freely moveable index tab holder.
Another object of the invention is to provide a hanging file folder having improved means for mounting an index tab holder along a suspension bar guide passage.
It is another object of the invention to provide an index tab holder which may be mounted at any desired position along a guide passage of a hanging file folder.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an index tab holder which may be mounted along a guide passage of a hanging file folder irrespective of index tab holder length.
Other objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the following description, the accompanying drawings and the appended claims.